Video Games
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Beca wants to play with her old video game cartridge but Chloe has other ideas. [One-shot smut]


**For the record, I tried writing something new and updating some other fics but I'm having major writers block now and I can't really produce anything sustainable so I'm just gonna write some smut (because my dashboard keeps showing me smut prompts) and I'll try to update and write other prompts soon. **

******I got this idea from the otpprompts tumblr. **

******The game I'll be using in this fic is The Legend Of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. It's a pretty old game so I wouldn't worry about spoilers. **

* * *

**Video Games **

Beca sat cross-legged on the couch, her old DS in her right hand and a stylus on her left. Her left hand gently slid the stylus around the relatively small screen, eyebrows scrunched up and mouth twisted into a small pout.

"Jesus Christ can the hourglass stop depleting," Beca grumbled in exasperation, trying to guide her character, Link, as best as she could to get to the next floor. She was so absorbed in her game that she didn't hear or feel Chloe sit down beside her.

"Hey." Chloe poked Beca's arm and Beca jumped in shock.

"Oh hey didn't see you there." Beca muttered quickly, her heart rate increasing as she shot an arrow into the phantom's back and rushing past quickly while he was stunned. The brunette let out a sigh of relief and paused the game to save, looking up at Chloe while waiting. She raised an eyebrow at the redhead, as if asking what she needed. Chloe sighed and snuggled into Beca's side, pressing a kiss right below Beca's ear. Beca shuddered, but ignored Chloe when she resumed her game and retrieved the last ocean map. The brunette returned her full attention to the game, ignoring Chloe, who was pressing gentle kisses to her arm.

Suddenly, Chloe took Beca's earlobe into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it and releasing it again. Beca took a sharp inhale of breath before glaring at Chloe and going back to her game.

"Stop distracting me." Beca mumbled as her eyebrows furrowed. A devilish grin formed on the redhead's face as she leant back down on the sofa and sighed.

"Focus on your game and ignore me then." Chloe smirked. Beca grunted in response and went back to guiding her character. The redhead pushed herself up and pressed soft kisses to Beca's neck, licking at her pulse point and biting gently down on her collarbone. Beca let out a whine, nudging Chloe away, her eyes never leaving the screen of her device. Chloe licked her lips and slipped her left hand into Beca's shirt, caressing the smooth skin at Beca's back. Her hand slowly travelled forward, drawing small circles on Beca's stomach. Chloe could see the deep breaths the brunette was taking, the way her hands clutched at the stylus and device tightly.

Chloe's hand moved further up, slipping under Beca's bra and tracing shapes around the hardened nipple. Beca gasped audibly before swatting Chloe's hand away.

"Behave," Beca warned the redhead, her hands frantically going back to her game. Chloe raised an eyebrow before bringing her hands to Beca's back and removing the bra clasp, bringing the bra straps down Beca's pale arms. Beca grumbled but allowed Chloe to take her bra off anyway. The redhead grinned upon seeing Beca's erect nipples, visible from under her thin shirt. She used the tip of her index finger to trace at a nipple, her other hand slipping to Beca's shorts and rolling the hem of the fabric between her fingers. Beca's breathing was labored, her pupils dilated, but she refused to look away from her game.

As Chloe pushed Beca's underwear to the side and ran a finger through her folds, Beca moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

"My my, look who's turned on?" Chloe teased as her fingers continued stroking Beca slowly. Beca whimpered helplessly as she clenched her thighs together, but Chloe refused. The redhead got on to her knees and pulled Beca's shorts down together with her panties. Beca weakly protested before giving in, but the game device still sat in her palms. She had no intention of stopping the game, it seems like Chloe had no intention on stopping either.

Chloe pushed Beca's legs open and licked her lips at the sight she saw. She stuck a finger into Beca's folds and circled around her clit once. Bringing her finger to her lips, Chloe arched an eyebrow at Beca before leaning down and blowing softly at the exposed area. A soft whine escaped Beca's lips when she felt the hot breath teasing her. The brunette almost jumped off the couch when Chloe's tongue came in contact with her clit.

"Jesus!" Beca moaned loudly, her head falling back, temporarily forgetting about her game. But not a moment later, her hands went back to the device, trying her best to keep her breathing steady. Chloe frowned and quickened her pace, licking up and down Beca's sex and relishing in the taste she got. She captured Beca's clit in her lips, flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves and sucking on it simultaneously. The redhead brought a hand up to Beca's nipple and circled it.

"Ah fuck it." Beca growled and shut her DS, her hands going to Chloe's head. Beca's fingers tangled in Chloe's flaming locks as she felt Chloe pull away and smirk against her thigh.

"Chloe," Beca whined and pulled the redhead back to where she needed her. The ginger pushed a finger into Beca, earning a loud moan from Beca. Beca's hip rose and bucked up to meet Chloe's eager mouth, putting more pressure on her pleasure point. Chloe thrashed her tongue on Beca's clit, pumping her finger in a steady rhythm.

The brunette let out a string of curse words when Chloe spread her folds and rubbed gently at the clit that's peeking out from under the hood. The redhead smirked before capturing the nub again and biting down gently. One last flick and Beca came undone. Her hips bucked uncontrollably and her lips formed a perfect 'o' shape. Chloe couldn't help but smile at this sight. She pulled herself up slowly and plopped down next to Beca, licking the juices that found its way on to her fingers. Beca growled at that sight.

_"You're gonna pay for what you've done."_ Beca glared at Chloe and the redhead merely chuckled.

"You don't look scary."

"Shut up, I'm trying."

The brunette pushed Chloe back against the sofa and laid her down, pressing her lips to Chloe's and immediately sliding her hands down Chloe's pants, earning a sharp gasp from the ginger. It was Beca's turn to smirk now.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be walking for a week."

Chloe's reply came in the form of a helpless whimper.


End file.
